Physical training is intended to improve a person's physical performances. Traditionally, muscular training apparatuses have been developed so that a person can carry out specific exercises for his or her muscular training. These exercises can be of the “isolation exercise” type that isolates muscle groups, or “multi-joint exercise” type that makes an entire muscle chain work at the same time or in sequence. One example of a multi-joint exercise is pull-ups, that develop back and arm muscles.
Thus, for the practice of muscular training and in order to perform a global and harmonious workout for all muscle groups, it is essential to use a variety of training methods and to perform different exercises.
Prior art knows several types of apparatus for such training, that can be used for one or several exercises. These apparatuses have the disadvantage that they occupy a large volume due to the large number of apparatus types dedicated to exercises.
Complete and multi-purpose apparatuses have been designed to satisfy this problem, combining most muscular training exercises possible with the most frequently used muscular training apparatuses into a single apparatus.
Nevertheless, this type of apparatus requires a large amount of space assigned to its use. Even if elements can be mounted on it remaining free to move so that they can be folded away or stored, this type of apparatus usually has the disadvantage that it monopolises the space in which it is installed after it has been used.
Muscular training apparatuses that offer a wide range of exercises can be sold in stores in disassembled form and stored in transport boxes. Due to the heavy weight of these apparatuses, some of them may be packed in many transport boxes, however each of them remains relatively heavy and difficult to transport. Furthermore, in particular these apparatuses have screwed tubular structures that are not designed to be disassembled once they have been assembled and it is not easy to move them because they are heavy.
Muscular training apparatuses for the general public and intended for use at home are also known. They are sometimes designed so that they can be folded to facilitate storage. However, no or few apparatuses of this type combine a range of exercises and remain compact.
Furthermore, the development of personal coaching at home leads to a need for this type of equipment capable of offering a variety of exercises while remaining compact and transportable, and that can quickly and easily be put into place and stored.
Several exercise benches have been proposed in prior art, and particularly in patent documents published under numbers US2013/324383, US2008/161162, U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,430, U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,277, US2011/190103, US2004/124680 and CN-202 161 737. However, these solutions do not satisfy the expectations described above.